


Thank You, Dear Illusion

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Abused Adam, Abusive Michael, Adam Is Luke, Adam in Hell, Angst, Gen, Luke Is Adam, Mental Illness, Oneshot, Potential Triggors, mentioned rape, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was brave, powerful, he was a lot of things. A lot of things Adam wasn't, but hey? Even Adam needed to be like Luke sometimes just to carry on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Dear Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Percy Jackson and Supernatural.

"Maybe they were wrong," Luke Castellan said. "Maybe you're no son of Poseidon."

Luke felt a surge of power, something he liked. Percy was helpless as far as Luke was concerned when they were on that rooftop, Luke had the lightning bolt and Percy was armed with absolutely nothing. Luke smirked, his insides raged like fire was tugging at them, but he ignored the feeling for just a little longer. That was all he ever asked for, was just a little longer.

0000000000

Mostly Luke hadn't wanted to be evil. It was true; he just needed to feel something. Power over someone was his goal every day. Before his fight with Percy he'd trained day in and day out, feeling more and more powerful by the moment. His aim was perfect, his armor unbeaten and unworn by anyone but him, and his special sword Backbiter was always by his side.

When Luke had first been introduced to Percy he'd looked into the boy's sea green eyes and felt nothing but an overwhelming urge to kick his ass. Luke knew that Percy was a son of Poseidon and he also knew that Percy was the subject of the Gods' wrath as of late. He'd decided that both together were a good mix for revenge. Revenge for how Luke had suffered.

0000000000

Luke knew the evil streak was only a matter of time, he felt it well deep inside of him growing stronger every day and wanting to take over, but there was a part of him that didn't want to allow it. He wanted to keep some of his sanity throughout all of this.

Kronos was never someone Luke had liked. In fact he'd despised even housing the God inside of his body, but as fate would have it Luke ended up being a meat suit for Kronos Lord of Time and there was nothing Luke wanted more, even if he didn't ever say it, than to take it all back.

The God's words echoed in his every being and he could only hear him. Luke felt weak without him though, like he'd break like a porcelain doll into a million pieces. He felt helpless when the God had finally been released from his body on that rooftop; it was like reliving a painful memory.

0000000000

Suddenly the scene shifted. Adam Milligan lay in the pits of hell strapped to metal chains that burned his skin every time he moved. The demons that surrounded him crawled closer, begging, pleading with their master Satan that they could have just a taste of Adam's flesh and being. The harder Adam struggled, the more it hurt, and the more he was cast back into reality.

Adam was no "Luke Castellan, fearless son of Hermes", demigod, powerful being, the character he'd come to know himself as. Adam Milligan was Adam Milligan, forgotten half-brother of Dean and Samuel Winchester, locked forever in the flaming pits of hell. He wasn't a villain, nor a hero, or a powerful man. He was himself, helpless and scared. Shaking and crying every night as demons picked at and toyed with him.

He could feel Michael's hands on him every second on the day, those disgusting filthy hands that committed such vulgar unspeakable acts to Adam's body as he was forced to go along with it. The demons around him cackling and watching as their master's brother defiled another worthless soul.

In times like that Adam would have to close his eyes. Just close his eyes and picture his other self, his brave self, Luke Castellan the brave, Luke Castellan the fearless, Luke Castellan the strong.

It was his only escape from this hellhole he had no choice but to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> A/N/Explanation: Luke Castellan and all that is the world of Percy Jackson is an alter ego and life created by Adam in his mind to help him escape the horrors of the pit. Luke is only evil because Adam made him that way so he could feel a sense of power in his hopeless state that he's in while he's in hell right now. Kronos taking over Luke then leaving his body is basically Adam's way of coping with Michael taking over him as a vessel.


End file.
